Assassinated With Love
by Starrynight640
Summary: A trigger happy sniper is on the loose and Serena Tsukino and her Partners have to put an end to his shenanigans but what if one her Partners is the killer? O.o Story Rating: M because of gore/blood, violence, Smut, Swearing.
1. A Murder

_**Hey guys a new story preview for you guys I thought of it while I read this really good book, which is weird because I don't really get inspired by books I get inspired music but this book I really like reading :) So anyway enjoy I'm going to be posting new stories so I have a wide range to write new chapters with, I'm sorry but this first chapter is short :(. Enjoy!**_

_**Story Rating: M**_

_**Story Warnings: Gore/Blood, Violence, Swearing, Betrayal, Sadness, Smut/Lemon/Sex, Fluff.**_

_**Chapter Rating: T**_

_**Chapter warning: Violence, Blood.**_

* * *

_**~•Assassinated with love•~**_

"Dang it, I missed." He groaned in annoyance he was loosing too much ammo.

"Have you annihilated, the target yet? Shields?" A voice croaked through the ear piece. The slender hand reached up and pressed the button to answer.

"Negative sir, the target is on the move. Making it difficult to destroy it." He replied taking aim again, pulling the trigger. Watching it missing his target terribly. His sapphire eyes flared up, his annoyance was rising above its peak, he gritted his teeth and pick his aim again through the scope on his sniper. Waiting for the perfect moment for his trigger happy finger to push. He pushed reluctantly, knowing it was for a good cause, his sapphire eyes followed his bullet that beeline towards his prey, straight through her chest as red liquid bursted out. He fist pumped in triumph. People in the area within minutes, he knew he had to get out before police and more came, he was on the most wanted list. The male tapped on his ear piece.

"Sir, I have destroyed the target, I repeat I have destroyed the target." He said into the earpiece as waited for a reply he ran away from the crime scene.

"Good job shields, once you come back I have more 'jobs' for you." The voice replied.

"Yes sir." He smiled grin fully, yeah so? He killed people for a living and got a hell a lot of money for it, he loved feeling the adrenaline from it. It was exhilarating to feel alive by killing someone or something. He smiled gleefully, maniacally rubbing his hands together as his blue eyes glinted evilly.

"Well, well more killing time, Darien..."


	2. Crime Scene Investigation

_**Hi guys, Just another chapter update, I really like this story/storyline so I'm going to continue it. Enjoy! Sorry it's short :(...**_

_**Story Rating: M**_

_**Story Warning: Note these may be contained in this story; Violence, Gore/Blood, Horror (Maybe), swearing, smut/lemon, fluff, attempted rape on a character,**_

* * *

"Jesus Christ..." A golden blonde gawked at the body of a young woman whom was shot straight through the chest. More and more people have been killed and it was taking up all the police to solve it even the best detectives couldn't even solve it.

"Ma'am! We found something." A male from the forensics area called out as he brought over a gun.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS THINKING?! THIS IS A CRIME SCENE NOT A TREASURE HUNT!" Serena yelled at the men.

"Lita! Come over here." The blonde woman shouted as she studied the gun.

"Yes? Sere- Oohh..." The brunette began until she saw the gun that the forensic's were study for finger prints.

"Can you identify this, sniper rifle?" Serena Tsukino asked as she looked at her brunette friend whom was gazing at the weapon.

"Well, yes I can, It's a Accuracy International AW50 Sniper Rifle." Lita informed.

"Well, then if she was shot right here then... The sniper would've been somewhere high and somewhere where no one would go..." Serena pondered as she looked around there were tons of buildings surrounding the market area.

"Serena there's bullets in the ground here!" A raven haired girl called out as she crouched over a specific spot metres away from the corpse. The cobalt crystalline eyed woman looked over to her friend as she squatted and squinted at something in the ground. She solemnly walked over to where her friend squatted and studied something metallic.

"Holy shit..." The blonde said as she stared in awe, as she saw some bullets drilled into the ground.

"Looks like he tried to shoot the victim but obviously missed terribly." The violet eyed woman said as she stood up and looked at get friend.

"Bad aim, aye Raye?" Serena joked, as she nudged her friend.

"You're an idiot this is no laughing matter, someone's dead because of a maniac with a trigger happy finger!" Raye shouted at her friend, whom winced at her tone of voice.

"Sorry! I was just lighting up the mood." She whimpered, she saw the men who showed her the gun. Serena walked over to them.

"Where did you find this?" She growled, the men cowered beneath her.

"U-up there..." One stuttered as he pointed to an abandoned building, she put her hands on her hips and squinted, seeing cops and forensics were all up there, she made her way up there.

"Good morning Serena." One of the forensics, Amy, greeted.

"Hello Amy." She replied, Amy smiled at her.

"Found anything?" The golden blonde investigator asked as she looked around.

"Nope, the sniper is smart, using gloves or something to not show his fingers, then leaving the gun on the scene, it's like he's taunting us..." She whispered.

"That jerk, is such a heavy burden on us, more and more people are being killed by him... Or her..." The investigator gulped.

"This getting way out of hand, it needs to be stopped."

"Amy, this is why the best detectives and forensic people are here." Serena said as she nudged her blue haired friend, noting that she was about Lita, Mina, Raye, Amy and herself, the chief of forensics blushed a little.

* * *

"Interesting..." A hoarse male said as he clutched onto a piece of paper that had a female's profile on it, she was tall, a brunette and had green eyes.

"Lita... You're next..." He smiled sinfully

* * *

_**If you enjoyed please leave a nice review! :D Until next time bye! :)**_


	3. My new Partner

**_Just a chapter update! It's a bit longer this time yay! :D_**

**_Chapter rating: M_**

**_Chapter warning: Swearing Sexual Tension, dark stuff ( sort of)_**

* * *

**_•Assassinated With Love•_**

"Morning, Andrew." A blonde smiled warm fully, as she greeted her sandy blond haired boss, he looked at her with his brown eyes and smiled as he waved, he was busy talking to someone else.

"Serena, stop gawking at him and continue working." A voice scolded, Serena. The blonde looked at the raven haired woman whom looked very impatient, like always, with her hands on her hips and her violet eyes flaring up.

"UGHHH, fine." Serena sighed in exaggeration.

"Uh, Serena!" Andrew called out, the golden blonde instantly spun around and smiled gleefully.

'Maybe he'll ask me out!' She squealed mentally as she approached her boss.

"Yes, boss?" She smiled.

"Uhh, This is your new co-worker, Darien Shields." He announced as a tall male with dark locks, sapphire eyes, with a black turtle neck sweater, some black jeans, a pair of black sneakers and tuxedo black glasses sat on his face, stood besides the elated man, Andrew chuckled nervously.

"A new co-worker...?" Serena said dumbfounded as she slowly turned towards her wary boss.

"Yes a bit unexpected but he's very good, treat him well. I gotta go, good luck guys!" The sandy blond hurriedly said and ran off.

"Ermm. Andrew?" She croaked her hand out trying to grab the running male, the female slowly turned around to see the male looking at her intimately, he slowly averted his blue eyes elsewhere, she turned back around to see if Andrew had come back.

"What a coward..." The blonde sighed and swung back around, with big but fake smile on her face, she felt intimidated by him but hid it.

"Hi there I'm Serena Tsukino." Serena greeted warm fully as she held out her hand, the male cautiously shook it.

"Well, just to be formal I'm Darien Shields." His hoarse voice muttered as he gripped onto her hand, both felt a pulse tear through them. Serena stared at their intertwined hands, then slowly looked at the male.

'What was that?...' Her thoughts said, she decided to shake it off for the time being.

"So, erm, Mr Shields if you kindly follow me this way." The blonde ushered as she walked to her office, the male shortly followed behind.

"SERENA!" A chorus of girls shouted, frightening the day lights out of the blonde that walk in, in defence she jumped back, crashing into the male behind her sending them both tumbling. Serena landed on his groin area whereas he landed flat on his back.

"Oh.. Uh..." The golden blonde stammered as she realised their position. She stumbled to get up but eventually got there and helped the male up, the electric shock went through them again making Serena grabbed her head in confusion, but it also hurt like hell.

"...Serena care to explain?" A raven haired woman spoke up and cocked her eyebrow towards the male.

"Oh, Uhm This is Darien Shields my new co-worker." The cerulean eyed female said, rubbing her neck.

"Nice to meet you all." Darien suave voice cooed, and waved his hand a little. His sapphire eyes examined each girl, his eyes planted on one girl specific, a dreamy forest green eyed girl.

'Lita, there you are...' He said to himself but smirked physically, she looked the picture on the dossier he had.

* * *

"So Darien, do you know anything about this infamous sniper?" A female asked breaking the silence.

"No not really, but could you explain what activity you've encountered by him." A male voice replied, the blonde stood up from her seat and walked around her office aimlessly.

"Well, he been using a sniper, hence the name, he is a smart fucker, using gloves or something to hide his fingerprints, he has a great aim, but we don't know why he kills people, but we found out that the last person he assassinated, was a member of law enforcement justice, Scarlet Ross, seems like he or she , for that matter, are killing people who are important to our society of peace and justice." Serena informed, Darien smirked at the information she knew.

'Hmm, looks like these aren't just normal officers, seems more like highly trained professional detectives.' He said mentally as he leaned back, crossed his arms and legs and sighed.

"Very informative, now I wouldn't suppose you would have to find this supposedly 'sniper's' next location." Darien hinted, Serena nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes that's what we need to do, good thinking, I need to tell Lita and Amy." The blonde said.

"I'll tell Lita for you..." He offered.

* * *

_**Reviews would be nice :)**_


	4. Goodbye Lita

_**Yes! I would like a order of Mamoru with side of hotness! What? He's taken!? Noo T-T Wen will Mamoru stop being hot? Anyway another chapter yay! This one's a bit longer so yeah, Anyway I stayed up til 4 am to complete this XD Enjoy (Plez? ;-;)**_

_**Chapter Rating: M**_

_**Chapter Warning: Death on A Character, Mild language.**_

* * *

Cursing under his breath, he was totally and utterly lost in the maze of the police station, thank god he wasn't a cop or a highly trained detective. Looking around aimlessly, he spotted brown hair. He walked closer to the brunette. She turned around it was Lita, bingo!

"Um, Lita!" The male stuttered almost forgetting her name, she turned around to face the male.

"Yes? Darien, is it?" She asked, looking up at him, he was a few centimetres taller than her.

"Uhm, Serena, told me to tell you, that we need to find out the next location the killer is going to be at." Darien informed, she chuckled.

"Well, lucky for her, that's what we are automatically doing." Lita scoffed.

"That's good news..." He whispered, as he walked closer, Lita backed away, only to run into the nearest wall behind her. Darien hovered above her placing his palm near her head. She shrunk down a bit.

"Are you scared Lita?" He whispered in her ear, she gulped hard.

"I-I-I'll sue you for sexual assault..." She whimpered as his hot breath landed on her neck.

"But I haven't done anything, _yet_." He smirked as the female stiffened. He walked away a big smile plastered on his face, Lita stared at the back of him in horror.

'I can't wait to kill her, this is going to be fun.' He thought.

* * *

"Did you tell her?" The blonde asked not looking up from her papers as she heard the male enter.

"She said that they're already doing that." He replied, closing the door and then leaning against it. They sat in silence for a while, the shuffling of Serena's paper every now and then interrupted the silence.

"Do you think the 'sniper' would use other weapons then a sniper?" Darien questioned breaking the silence.

"Hmm... Most likely, most murderers tend to use other murder weapons on their victims." Serena shrugged, too immersed into her paper work. Darien soon got tired leaning on the door in silence, he decided to light a cigarette and walked over to the concentrated blonde. Looking over her shoulder, she was looking at pictures of the crime scene in the market area.

"Whatcha doing?" Darien asked getting anxious that they might find out who the culprit is, he bent down so he could get a closer look, his breath landed on her neck, smelling the cigarette lingering in his breath a scrunched up expression was brought upon her feminine face. Breathing in the toxic cigarette fumes he inhaled once more.

"Ignorance isn't a virtue, it's a pain in the ass." The tall male spoke, exhaling the smoke.

"It's not ignorance, it's concentration." The blonde mumbled.

"Staring at pictures isn't going to help, crime is a big puzzle waiting to be solved, find all the pieces and put them together." Darien hinted, cursing mentally, he shouldn't be helping the enemy but when he was with this woman he just wanted to pour everything he knew out to her.

"But I'm always to have one piece missing." She muttered, that one piece was the identity of the culprit.

"You need to have wits and logic." The dark haired male said tapping his forehead for emphasis.

"Also don't smoke in my office, number one rule." Serena scolded looking at the nonchalant smoking male.

"Alrighty then.." He sighed, opened the nearest window and flicked the cigarette out of his grasp.

"Y-you can't do that! That's littering!" The female shouted completely bewildered at what a law enforcement worker just did!

"Guess what! I just did." He smirked smugly.

"But it's part of our oath!" She yelled, he just smirked at her.

"You're unbelievable..." She sighed in defeat.

"You're really cute when you're riled." He chuckled.

* * *

Nightfall had cast itself over the bustling city of Juuban. A solitude brunette strolled through the dark and empty street, street lights flickered to keep its light. Biting her lip cautiously, darting her forest green eyes to everything that made a noise or moved. Looking forward she saw a dark silhouette standing underneath a flickering street light, smoking, it was a man obviously from the broadness his shoulders. She confidently walked past not showing any forms of fear, as soon she had walked past the figure, out of the corner of her eye, flickered off and then back, there was no man there anymore.

* * *

Her panting from running broke out into the empty atmosphere. She heard him taking little strides towards her, she was more then frightened, she was she was... Petrified. If she stopped death would be right behind her. She heard the sound of running and it sure as hell wasn't hers, she felt his breath on her nape, his slender arms wrapped around her waist and was pushed to the side onto a brick wall, the wind got knocked out of her, she gasped loudly air.

"Are you scared yet, Lita?" The deep voice cooed as his hot breath landed on her neck, stiffened.

"I-I-I'll you for sexual assault." She stammered her heart was in her throat she timorous, but this felt familiar, only one person did this, Darien! She gasped figuring out the murder.

'My phone...'

"I haven't done anything, _yet_." He smirked, she gasped, it was him! She groaned in pain, feeling her abdomen there was liquid everywhere, then a knife, after the man was off her he walked away. She stared at the back of him in horror, as she collapsed to the ground, her blood pouring out everywhere.

"Serena be careful..." She whispered, her pupils faded. So did her life.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated! **_


	5. Important Notice

_**Hello everyone! I AM DEEPLY AND TRULY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE AT ALL THESE PAST TWO WEEKS PLEASE FORGIVE ME! So my Ipod broke and that's where I put all my stories, but now it's not turning on (I think my little cousin pulled the screen off T^T) and currently I don't have a phone so yeah... I haven't been using my computer to upload because my computer does not have the stories I want ;-; But lucky for me my birthday is this friday! (October 17th) So thank god! Hopefully I get a phone or Ipod then we'll be back on track but Thank you for all your patience and respectfulness :D Until next time bye! **_


End file.
